rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Federated Auto Parts 400
RR3 Wiki:Federated Auto Parts 400 The intention of this page is to keep tips and FAQ for Federated Auto Parts 400 in one place, which will hopefully help people race this event. Description Federated Auto Parts 400 is an event held from 31st August which gives players an initial choice from 4 cars, Chevrolet SS (Hendrick Motorsports), Chevrolet SS (Stewart-Haas Racing), Ford Fusion (Team Penske) and Toyota Camry (Joe Gibbs Racing) to complete the 7 stages of the event. Each stage is unlocked the next day. If the player finishes all of the stages, they can keep the car that the player chose with all modifications and upgrades. This includes any damage caused, so the player will still have to pay to get it repaired! Tips and FAQ History This is the forth iteration of a tips and FAQ page: * RR3 Michael P created tips for The 500's Tips and FAQ for The 500. * Guillejarque created a tips page for Project Impulse's challenge The Renault-Nurburgring-Race Teams update and blog for tips * RR3 Michael P created tips once more for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory's Tips and FAQ for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory * Guillejarque created a tips page once more for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory, with Porsche. Each time the tips have improved. Unfortunately due to the way forum posts and blogs work, only the originator RR3 Michael P or Guillejarque can edit the first entry. With Tips and FAQ for Road to Le Mans anyone can edit this page, hopefully this will lead to many more editors adding useful content for everyone’s benefit. General Tips Stragegy Real racing 3 is a massive game designed my FireMonkey (FM) to make you want to spend real money on R$ and . Many in this Wikia community have posted comments what they have managed to reach the end of the game without spending any real money. The bottle neck currency is . Read this article on strategy for more information: * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) Read the following about how the time shifted multiplayer affects the AI of the bots, why it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down: * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down List of Offline Bots Names This is the bots order (from faster to slower), and their countries: Methods to slow bots down Also view: * Strategies to slow bots down... - Forum post with screen grabs and lots of tips. Start / End Strategy First car Similar to Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory, there was three cars to choose from, in Federated Auto Parts 400 there are four cars. The first car can be won if the event is completed in 7 days. If you have 7 days to complete the 07 stages, the event is 7 days x 24 hours. The first stage will start the time you start it, the last stage will end 7 x 24 hours later. As stage 01 is straight forward and can be completed without an upgrade or service, it can be started late in the day, it doesn't matter if you don't complete stage 01 the first day, you can continue the following day. The next stage 02, will unlock at midnight, or once stage 01 is complete, if not completed the first day, stage 03 will unlock at midnight on day 3, and so on upto stage 07, in total there will be 7 x 24 hours = 168 hours to complete all 7 stages.. For example: Start Sunday @ 7:30 PM the event will end 7 days x 24 hours later, Sunday @ 7:30 PM, You need to choose the best time for you to start Federated Auto Parts 400 event, or more importantly when is the best time for you to end the event! Second, Third and Forth Car The exact time available to win the 2nd to 4th car is unknown, the speculation is 4 days, with automatic unlock of each of the 7 stages, similar to Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory. An end date of 21st or 28th September, has been banded, so this sounds feasible. If this is true it's possible to start the first car on Sunday 6th, finish the first car Sat 12th or Sun 13th. Start the 2nd car, and finish in 4 days, start the 3rd car around 15th Sept, finish within 4 days, 4th car can be started around 19th Sept, and still have some room. However it will not be possible to start each car late on Wed to have a weekend to win each car. For example, an ideally, start Wed @ 7:30 PM the event may end 4 days x 24 hours later, Sunday @ 7:30 PM. With a 3 hour service time a cloud save before each race, try and run a clean race, slowing the bots down, any failures do a cloud restore and try again. Cloud save after every win. Cloud Save / Restore See the Firemonkeys website for full details on cloud save: Firemonkeys.com.au Cloud Save FAQ Firemonkey wrote: Real Racing 3 automatically uploads your save data to the Cloud Servers once every 12 Hours. This means that if you have lost your save data, you can easily restore your previous game progress (including your purchases) and also transfer this save data between devices using the Cloud Save feature. During events you can use the Cloud Save and Restore feature to your advantage. Before you start every event, manually do a Cloud Save, if you loose do a cloud restore, this will save a 3 hour service after the longer, endurance / cup events. Once you win do another cloud save before you continue the next event, see the FAQ on Firemonkey's website: * FM FAQ RR3 Cloud Save - How to Backup your save to the Cloud It is very important to wait for the screen to display last updated seconds (or minutes) ago. If you have a message stating backup failed, wait another minute, a wheel will turn in the bottom right corner, the message will show last updated seconds (or minutes) ago and Backup to Cloud button will be greyed out too. If backup still failed, return to the login screen, log off, wait 10 seconds and log on once more, click continue, wait 30 seconds for the login to complete, then try to backup once more. If you still have problems: log off, then turn aeroplane mode on, wait 10 seconds, turn aeroplane mode off, wait 30 seconds for the wifi to reconnect, login, click continue, wait 30 seconds for the login to complete, then try to backup once more. The final thing to try, force close the RR3 app, then with the Wifi on, relaunch RR3, then try to backup once more. If this still doesn't work, the FM server is probably having problems, again. You can also use this technique to save on spending with gold, for example if you want to spend 1 gold on the mechanic, if you win, the mechanic will be used and the car condition will be maintained, but if you don't come first the gold is lost and the car condition will be reduced, if you cloud restore the car will be returned to it previous state and the gold spend (or even free mechanic) returned. * FM FAQ RR3 Cloud Save - How to Restore your Save from the Cloud Note: Before you cloud restore, it is important to login into the same Social Profiles you had previously connected to Real Racing, when cloud saving. Especially if multiple Social Profiles are used! FAQ Car Service How can I service the car when I already finished the day? If you missed servicing your car after the final event on the day, the soonest you can service the car is at midnight. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? When the speed or time or distance is too high or fast or long, there are several things that can be done to reduce the target Make sure you cloud save before you start and after a handful of failed attempts try a cloud restore and retry the next method. Sometimes the AI is still reduced after the restore. * Try offline - if you've been online, you must do a force close too. * Try online - sometimes the AI target is different. * Try repeat, repeat , repeat, again loose by a big margin, don't come higher than 4th. * Try loosing by a big margin, but don't retry, instead complete and then re-enter the race - this takes more time but works. Sorry this takes so much time, but the AI will reduce. With a cloud restore it's quicker than a long service! For example, I tried 11 times to reach 1st place: Also see Methods to slow bots down The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing * If you are having problems loading Le-Mans: Le Mans is the biggest data track to load, close the game, go off line (aeroplane mode), try a complete showdown (hold the power for 10 seconds, I think), then start back up, launch the game and turn the Heads-up Display (HUD) off. This helps on my Hudl. I read a post suggesting using the RR3 Graphics app (AKA RR3 GFX) available from the Google Play Store, (then automatically updating it from their website). The poster advised Le Mans used to crash, but when the graphics is set low, using this app, it loads and plays fine. Anyway, it doesn't seem to be any race in Le Mans during Road to Le Mans. Credit: TBC App source: RR3 graphics: This app lets you set a desired video graphics quality for RR3 game. Webpage for more information: hitex.lt RR3 Graphics Project When is the last time I can start this Event? RR3 Michael P Wrote: No one knows, the speculation is the end date is 21st or 28th , 7 days to complete the 1st car, 4 days for cars 2 to 4, so 19 days, worst case the 4th car must be started by 20st (1 day advantage)- 13-15 days for cars 1 to 3, puts a start date of Sunday 6th to Tue 8th. Pure speculation, but gives an idea. Personally I'm starting the fist car late on Sunday 6th to have the following weekend to win it. Then start the next one straight away. Will this event be added to the race series? My best guess is The 500 will be the next one to be added to the series, I don't know for sure, but there is a pattern to challenges being added to the series. Have a look at the the special events at the bottom of Races and Price Special Events and compare how many have been added to the Race Series to see for yourself. It maybe months before this event is added to a series, again this is a fairly recent pattern from FM of added past events to series, after three to six months. Will the car be available to win in the future? The cars are avalable to win if the challenge is cmpleted in 7 days, after 5 days the #car## can be purchased. Can I buy the car? The #car## is available in the #race## race series in the ##name## Series. It can be purchased for ### / R$ ### . If you start to play the event, all upgrades, customizations and VIP will remain on the car permanently, whether you acquire it from this event or buy it later. What is the minimum PR / upgrades required RR3 Michael P wrote: My recommendation is to start the upgrades as soon as the challenge start as they take 3 hours, there is no need to wait for them to complete before doing the events. As soon as level 1 upgrades are complete start level 2 upgrades. Normally only R$ upgrades are required, as long as you slow the bots (see Time Shifted Multiplayer and Methods to slow bots down) How much do the upgrades cost? 'Characteristics Chevrolet SS (Hendrick Motorsports)' For car details see here: * Chevrolet SS (Hendrick Motorsports) For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version)#Chevrolet SS (Hendrick Motorsports) - Every care in the game with upgrade and PR values. - Direct link to the car 'Characteristics Chevrolet SS (Stewart-Haas Racing)' For car details see here: * Chevrolet SS (Stewart-Haas Racing) For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version)#Chevrolet SS (Stewart-Haas Racing) - Every care in the game with upgrade and PR values. - Direct link to the car 'Characteristics Ford Fusion (Team Penske)' For car details see here: * Ford Fusion (Team Penske) For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version)#Ford Fusion - Every care in the game with upgrade and PR values. - Direct link to the car 'Characteristics Toyota Camry (Joe Gibbs Racing)' For car details see here: * Toyota Camry (Joe Gibbs Racing) For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version)#Toyota Camry - Every care in the game with upgrade and PR values. - Direct link to the car Useful Pages Game Navigation * Races and Price - Most profitable races & Series & Races Including best race for each series * Race Series - List of every race in the same order, that they are displayed in the game * List of all cars (Base Stats) - Every car in the game with no upgrades * List of all cars (fully upgraded) - Every car in the game with fully upgraded stats * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Every car in the game with upgrade and PR values. Editing * How to add event data using the Challenge Template? - Challenge pages * How do I edit pages for Racing series? - Racing pages * Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox - Useful for tests and trials Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down * How often does a car need servicing? - Interesting information on car damage per race * List of sales so far - Every car on sale since 2013 ! Useful for planning to buy an expensive car. * What are your goals in Real Racing 3? - Interesting forum post about goals. * Strategies to slow bots down... - Forum post with screen grabs and lots of tips * Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion - Upgrade requirements and rewards to get to 100% completion External sites * Real Racing's Facebook page * Real Racing's Twitter page * FireMonkey's RR3 home page * FireMonkey's Announcements and FAQ home page * FireMonkey's Community help page Tips for Each Stage Stage 01 Tips about Federated Auto Parts 400 Stage 01: Follow methods to slow bots down vamsi p. wrote: first and third are cups and 2 is head to head all are goals to winand at richmond and my camry didnt even lose half of its service. Very easy to win and complete this stage. Event 1.1: NASCAR at Richmond International Raceway laps, win this event Event 1.2: NASCAR at Richmond International Raceway lap, win this event Event 1.3: NASCAR at Richmond International Raceway laps, win this event 201.203.27.70 wrote: I cannot win 1.3. I am always number two. I think I have the drafting down but I must be doing something wrong. Can someone give a 101 to get past this one. I hardly ever pay to pass and I would have to do this on day 1 151.225.188.87 Reply: Dumb the bots down so they go a lot slower. Credit: vamsi p, 151.225.188.87, 201.203.27.70 ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 02 Tips about Federated Auto Parts 400 Stage 02: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Vamsi p. wrote: Second stage is also so easy and finished it in one service. A speed record is there and cups very straight forward. in event 3 it took one and half laps to overtake 30 opponents. Be careful not to crash into others or u will lose momentum and time. Toyota camry took nearly one million for upgrades so if thinking of going for all 4 cars be sure to have 4 million R$. Event 2.1: NASCAR at Indianapolis Motor Speedway - Speedway laps, Win this event Event 2.2: Speed Record at Indianapolis Motor Speedway - Speedway, Win this event Event 2.3: NASCAR at Indianapolis Motor Speedway - Speedway laps, Overtake 30 cars 216.1.232.189 wrote: Stage 2.3 overtaking 30 cars. When I got to the last straightaway on the last lap and realized that I was not going to have all 30 cars, I just turned the car and went backwards (off to the right side off the track to avoid collisions) for a bit and then turned around again and overtook th e remaining cars. Event 2.4: NASCAR at Indianapolis Motor Speedway - Speedway laps, win this event Credit: 216.1.232.189, Vamsi p. ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- ., Stage 03 Tips about Federated Auto Parts 400 Stage 03: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down 90.182.180.12 wrote: Just completed stage 3. Very easy-no need to service the car. Bots degraded during the Autocross. (PR 50,4, tilt B, all assists off) Event 3.1: NASCAR at Suzuka Circuit - East Circuit laps - Win this event Event 3.2: Win these events *3.2.1 Autocross at Suzuka Circuit - East Circuit *3.2.2 Speed Snap at Suzuka Circuit - East Circuit *3.2.3 Speed Record at Suzuka Circuit - East Circuit RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. Event 3.3: NASCAR at Suzuka Circuit - West Circuit laps - Win this event without damaging your car or going off track Event 3.4: Endurance at Suzuka Circuit - Grand Prix Circuit - Draft for at least 1,000yd (914m) and win RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, see methods to slow bots down. 93.93.62.25 asked: Any tips for Stage 03 task 4? Can not get enough yards of draft, tried everything, still can not get more than 200-400 yards... Sirebel Reply: The start/finish straight and the "back straight" just before the gentle left and then chicane onto the start/finish straight are both more than 1000 yards long. Race forward to build up enough time and then hang back behind a car at the start of these straights. I found being a little left of the car in front helps to find the slipstream on this circuit for some reason. Stage 3 completed with only cash upgrades and no bot slowing. I'm having too much fun slipstreaming the lead car around and overtaking them just before the finish line. Way more fun than these cars and tracks would be otherwise. I may lose the will to live having to do this series 4 times for all the cars. At least car 2-4 can be done quicker. Credit: RR3 Michael P, 90.182.180.12, Sirebel,93.93.62.25 ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 04 Tips about Federated Auto Parts 400 Stage 04: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Event 4.1: NASCAR at Indianapolis Motor Speedway - Speedway laps - Complete the first lap under 54s OR finish with an average speed of 160 mph (257 kmph) Event 4.2: NASCAR at Indianapolis Motor Speedway - Speedway lap - Maintain a continuous draft of 1,100 yd (1,006 m) Event 4.3: NASCAR at Indianapolis Motor Speedway - Speedway lap - End the lap with your drafting partner in a 1-2 finish ... I just blocked / ram-out patrick... and my teammate just got in the lead! ( i may finished at 2nd place but finish the 4.3 event :) Event 4.4: NASCAR at Indianapolis Motor Speedway - Speedway laps - Win this event (with overheating issues) Event 4.5: NASCAR at Indianapolis Motor Speedway - Speedway laps - Accumulate a total of 19,150 yd (17,511 m) of drafting and win this - Win this event Credit: ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 05 Tips about Federated Auto Parts 400 Stage 05: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Event 5.1: #description# - Finish in the top 20 Event 5.2: #description# - Finish in the top 10 Event 5.3: #description# - Finish in first place Event 5.4: #description# - Finish first without damaging your car Event 5.5: #description# - Finish in the top 20 Credit: ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 06 Tips about Federated Auto Parts 400 Stage 06: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Event 6.1: #description# - Finish in the top 10 Event 6.2: #description# - Finish in the top 10 Event 6.3: #description# - Get to the top 3 Event 6.4: #description# - Finish in the top 10 without colliding Event 6.4: #description# - Finish in the lead Credit: ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 07 Tips about Federated Auto Parts 400 Stage 07: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down what a bull**** is this 275 and 325 laps means hours of game no way will skip if its true.Event 7.1: #description# - Lead at the end of lap 275 Event 7.2: #description# - Maintain 1st without Dale Earnhardt, Jr./Tony Stewart/Brad Keselowski/Kyle Busch drafting you for more than 20 seconds Event 7.3: #description# - Lead at the end of lap 325 Event 7.4: #description# Event 7.5: #description# - Win the race Credit: ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Benefit Calculated benefits of the event: (Can be calculated from the figures before starting day and figures after completion of the special challenge) Credit and Thanks BIG credit and thank you to Leon rr3 for extracting all the descriptions for this event from the RR3 script files. Many of the tips and FAQ have been combined from posts left by this RR3 wiki community, a big credit needs to go to this excellent community. Finally, thank you, to everyone who have left comments and tips, for this seven day event. Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself* or leave comments on the Federated Auto Parts 400 Comments and an editor will add them later. Note: * This page will be hot - many people editing per day, so please add you tips and save quickly, it maybe a good idea to write the comment or tip in notepad (or notepad++) . Then edit the relevant section, paste in the tip, and publish quickly. Hopefully this will avoid editing conflicts, where multiple editors are editing the same section at the same time. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel maybe useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? * e.g. Can corners be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? * If so with what PR/upgrade? * What controls Tilt A / B ? * What assists - brakes high / low /off ? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that maybe useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event, if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to Federated Auto Parts 400 Comments and let us know ;-)